


A Lesson in Authority

by CardGamesAndPain



Series: This Lonely Barricade [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Degrading Language, Face-Fucking, Forced to Watch, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sadism, Sexual Sadism, bound and gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardGamesAndPain/pseuds/CardGamesAndPain
Summary: Robbins has been overstepping, doesn't seem to understand who's in charge here. So, Leon drugs Marco's food and forces Robbins to watch him 'properly' use a boy like Marco.
Relationships: Benjamin Leon/Marco Hammond, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: This Lonely Barricade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Lesson in Authority

“Professor?” Robbins looks up, Marco’s voice wavering worryingly. The boy sways, and all his concentration seems to be on getting his eyes to focus. “Professor I think somethin’s wrong…” 

Robbins doesn’t need to hear anything else, he’s up and beside Marco in a few steps, holding his forearms and looking into his eyes. “Look at me, it’s okay, just keep looking at me Marco,” Robbins murmurs as he inspects the boy’s pupils. Dilated.  _ Drugged _ . 

“Something… something ‘s wrong…” Marco collapses into Robbins, unconscious. 

The man shouts in alarm, wrapping his arms around him and preventing him from hitting the floor. They lower down together, Marco’s head resting against his chest while Robbins checks his pulse. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” a voice sounds from behind him, sending a chill down Robbins’ spine but spilling white hot anger into his stomach. “I wouldn’t kill something as pretty as that.” 

Some _ thing. _

“Get out, Leon,” Robbins growls, tightening his grip on the boy in his arms, “I don’t know what game you’re playing but you won’t be playing it here, _ get out. _ ” 

“You’re not my professor, Professor,” Leon mocks, leaning against the doorframe to the room he’d locked Robbins and Marco in since they’d first been taken - surrendered, really, - and watching the pair with a self-satisfied grin. “We play whatever game I goddamn say we play.” 

Robbins opens his mouth to respond, but snaps it shut as Leon looks over his shoulder and addresses his men. “Bring me the boy, restrain my guest.” 

_ No. _

Robbins snarls when they get close, pulling Marco closer as they descend on him. Robbins is faced with the decision of leaving Marco on the floor and trying to fight them off or clinging tight and hoping whatever game Leon wants to play isn’t worth shooting his two captives. 

He clings, because they’ll just use Marco to get him to stop fighting, he’s outnumbered and unarmed, but it doesn’t help. He’s sure there will be bruises in the places he grips the boy as they rip them apart from one another. 

An outraged shout rips from Robbins’ throat as he’s dragged away by both arms, and Marco is deposited into Leon’s hold. His cursing is cut off when one of Leon’s men shoves a piece of fabric into his mouth. 

“Well, make him comfortable,” Leon orders, nodding his head towards one of the chairs. The only man with his hands free drags the chair to the side of the bed, facing it. 

Like a stone, Robbins’ stomach drops and his struggles increase tenfold. 

Rope bites into his wrists, binding them tight to the chair arms, pulled roughly as retribution for his struggles. 

So when he looks up again Leon has Marco on the bed, pulling his shirt away. 

Robbins howls, jerking against his bonds and flinging his head back and forth until he could push the fabric out from his mouth. 

“Don't you dare!” He levels Leon with a harsh glare, promising all forms of pain if he continues. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ touch him!” 

“Hm?” Leon quirks an eyebrow at him, amused. “I gave you a chance to be a good owner, you weren’t using him right.” 

The words sink in, so casual - _ owner _ \- and all of Robbins’ thoughts come to a stuttering halt. “What?! What do you mean-?! You’re insane!  _ Get away from him _ !” 

Leon chuckles and rounds on the professor, looking him in the eyes as he begins to unbuckle his belt. He ignores the shouting, the curses, slowly pulling the leather free. 

“I think you’re confusing who’s in charge here,” the senator says, voice a dangerously low growl. He stalks forward, bending only for a second to retrieve the dislodged gag from the floor. “I think you need reminding.” 

“You _ son of a bitch _ I swear, I’ll-!” Leon jams the gag back into place, more forceful than before. Robbins feels his head thrown back, and chokes as the fabric nearly settles against his throat. Before he can even try and spit, Leon's looping his _ own _ belt around Robbins’ mouth, pulling it tight. 

“There we go, that’s much better,” the madman grins, patting Robbins twice on the cheek and settling back on the bed. 

The professor doesn’t stupid struggling, doesn’t stop shouting, but almost no sound escapes the gag, and all the squirming gets him is irrirated wrists. 

But Leon is crawling onto Marco, he’s straddling him. He’s going to- He’s going to- 

_ “He raped me. He raped me over and over and he wouldn’t  _ **_stop._ ** _ ” _

Leon had already taken and traumatized one of Robbins’ boys, and now he’s going to do it again, he’s going to make Robbins  _ watch _ . 

A guttural roar tears its way from the gag. 

Leon turns his head, nonplussed, stare boring into Robbins’ very soul. “I would not have even thought about touching them if I didn’t know you loved them.” 

Robbins chokes on his words, eyes going wide and desperate and  _ lost _ . Leon latches onto it like a starving wolf to its lonely victim, mouth widening into a saccharine grin. 

“Oh,” the senator delights, “oh you haven’t said it yet. You haven’t even admitted it, not even to yourself; you love them like the sons you not so never had.” 

Robbins jerks, screams, but he’s still lost. 

Leon leans down, and trails his tongue over Marco’s chest up to the dip in his throat. “Next time,” the man - the _ monster  _ \- says, “we’ll have ourselves a bit of a family reunion.”

Before Robbins even gets the chance to sink into the horror of that statement Marco stirs. 

He moves his head, lolling it to the side, facing away from his professor, with a groan. His sluggish movements and incoherent speech tell Robbins exactly why Leon didn’t bother restraining the boy. 

“There we are,” Leon hums, grabbing hold of Marco’s jaw and forcing him to face him. “Oh, you’re out of it, aren’t you? You won’t remember any of this.”

“Mnhgh, no…  _ no _ ... ge’off…” Poor boy, he already knows what’s happening. Robbins sees him try to move his arms, but whatever drug Leon laced him with is doing its job and he can hardly move. 

_ Let him go! Stop it! Stop this Leon, if you want to hurt me _ **_hurt me_ ** _!  _

“You won’t remember this,” Leon smirks, tipping Marco’s face to see his professor scream and struggle, utterly  _ useless _ to help him, to _ protect  _ him. “But he will.” 

“Ngh- n-no… nuh… le’ him go…” Through all of this, Marco still has it in him to be concerned about him. 

“No, no, he’s here to watch your show.” 

God, Leon is doing this because of  _ him, _ he’s raping Marco, raping Lee because of  _ him _ . He should have known better, he was  _ so stupid _ ; everything he touches he ruins - destroys - and he just keeps destroying. 

“Wha…? No…” Robbins comes back to himself, back to this horror in front of him and Marco squirms away from Leon’s touch against his chest. “No…” 

“Such a negative word,” Leon reprimands, leaning in closer and closer and closer until he’s forcing his tongue into the boy’s mouth, savouring the noises of distress as his tongue fondles Marco's, taking his fill and drinking him in. “I’d prefer you not to say it anymore.”

Robbins meets Leon’s eyes when he looks over, the typical furious and dangerous glare replaced with fear and desperation now. Leon grins at him, knowing he’s won already and they’ve barely begun. 

He presses his hand into the boy’s pants, groping and touching however he wants, every whimper and tense sending heat between Leon’s legs. But what really got him going? Glancing over at Robbins, seeing the man writhe and scream as he sat there helpless, defeated, _ suffering _ . 

The boy tries to say something, but Leon’s not in the mood to hear it, so he presses a hand over his captive’s mouth and continues. 

“You are so much easier than my other brat,” he moans, slipping Marco’s trousers down his legs, “so much quieter… would you be this quiet if you weren’t drugged to all Hell? I bet I could make you be quiet, I got my other pet to be quiet just fine.” 

Leon rolls his hips into Marco's, letting him feel his hardness, letting Robbins see it. Leon can’t keep his focus on the boy under him, it’s far more satisfying to look at Robbins as another of his boys is debased in front of him.

“You’re pretty, but not as pretty as my pet, no one could be as good as Lee. Fuck my little whore is perfect when he’s behaving,” Leon smirks as the words draw out another shout from Robbins, more hysterical than angry at this point. “I’ll fuck you both next time, how’s that sound?” 

From Robbins’ scream? Perfect. 

He spreads the boy’s legs, propping his hips up and slipping a finger into his hole, and he makes the most delightful little whine, doing his best to squirm away from the senator. When he meets Robbins’ gaze this time he’s sure he sees tears in his eyes. 

“ _ No, _ ” the boy tries again, like ‘no’ means anything to Leon, “w-why’re you doing this?” 

One last wink at the good doctor, and Leon refocuses on the boy underneath him. He presses a chaste kiss onto the boy’s stomach, trailing upwards with his hands into his hair and gripping. 

“How could I resist when you make such pretty sounds for me?” He pulls, ripping a delightful little cry from Marco’s mouth, “Oh good, you can still scream. You’re about to get even prettier darling,” he purrs, letting his arousal bleed through his words. “Now, brace yourself, because I don’t  _ do _ gentle.” 

He frees his erection, lining himself up and thrusting all in one movement, letting out a low growl of pleasure when Marco throws his head back and chokes on a scream. He sets a punishing rhythm, drinking in the boy’s sobs and his professor’s cries of desperation. 

“Jesus, fuck,” Leon pants, tipping his head back and letting out a breathless moan, “fuck you’re tight. Fuck yes.” 

“S- _ stop _ ! _ Please _ ! Stop!” 

Leon growls, as pretty as the boy’s screams were, his protests were rather grating on his nerves, the boy should know to just scream and take it. 

“Quiet,” he hisses, increasing the pressure on the boy’s hips until he’s sure there will be bruises. Marco doesn’t stop begging him to get off of him, to stop, and usually - if it were Lee - he’d be rather spurred on by it, but right now he’s not. 

He reaches for his belt, only then remembering that it’s what is keeping the good doctor quiet as well, and the sheets are still tucked in and can’t be used as a gag either. 

Oh well, Leon can improvise. 

Marco’s screams are cut off as Leon's cock fills his mouth, choked sobs and desperate gagging replacing them. 

Leon thrusts into his throat, holding his head flush against his hips as he ruts into the wet heat, letting breathless curses fall from his lips as he took his pleasure. 

“You better fucking swallow my cum, _ slut _ , or I’ll make you sorry.” 

Marco sobs, and when Leon looks over at Robbins he sees exactly how wrecked the man looks at the scene in front of him. 

He makes sure to cut off the little slut’s air the next time he thrusts deep, spilling his load down his throat and into his mouth. 

The boy twitches and writhes, desperate to get him off as Leon milks the last of his orgasm onto his tongue. 

He turns to face Robbins, half his length still resting in Marco’s mouth, an act of power even still -  _ you’re done when I say you’re done _ \- and grins. “I think you get the picture, I would usually say now that as long as you behave this won’t happen again but… well, he was better than I thought he’d be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on my Tumblr.](https://https://card-games-and-pain.tumblr.com) More of Leon, Marco, Lee and Robbins' story is posted there .


End file.
